Logan Klein
Logan John Klein is a main character in Glee: Soul Talent. He is openly gay and a student at William McKinley High School. Logan is a member of the New Directions. Logan makes his first appearance in The Next Generation. In the beginning of the fourth season, Logan helps a troubled friend, Skylier Nipp with his sexuality, and later begins a relationship with Skylier. Logan is portrayed Landon Liboiron Season 4 The Next Generation Logan gets in the New Directions with It's Not Unusual by Tom Jones. Logan says that all he wants is to belong, which is hard because he is openly gay. Logan analyzes Skylier during the other auditions. From Skylier's heart shaped rainbow pin, Logan knows Skylier is gay. Mr. Schue says that Logan is special. He is proud to be gay. This Means War When Mr. Schue announces that the New Directions have to get started on praticing for Sectionals, Logan questions why they're starting to pratice so early, but Piper tells him that they need all the time they can get in a more than over-dramatic mannor. Takes Two to Fall In Love Logan and Skylier are assigned as duet partners. The two are in the auditorium picking a song. Logan is still trying to figure out if Skylier is gay. Logan suggests they talk a bit to help them. Logan tells Skylier all of these personal things. Skylier tells Logan he's constantly bullied. Logan has flashbacks of when he was younger, getting bullied. Logan starts to sing Misery, explaining how he felt. Skylier then picks up and sings with him. Memories Jeremiah is paired with Logan. Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux Logan meets Skylier in the auditorium. They joke around a bit and then Skylier tells Logan the truth; that he's gay. Personality Logan is proud and confident. He is kind and gental. Logan is a charmer and a people person. Logan will stand up for what is right and will try to defend the innocent. Logan is also a carefree kind of person. He is hardworking and will try his best all the time, but also gets that life is too short to be serious. Logan stands against any violence and supports Bent and SAVE. Apperance Logan is a handsome young man. He has brown hair with lighter highlights via the sun. Logan has sky blue eyes. He is tall and skinny. Unlike Skylier, Logan wears more ordinary men's wear. Relationships Skylier Nipp Songs Audition Song *'It's Not Unusual' in'' The Next Generation'' Solos Season 5 Duets Season 4 *'Misery' in Takes Two to Fall In Love with Skylier Nipp *'Party in the U.S.A' in New, New, New with Skylier Nipp Trivia *Is a fan of the designer Calvin Klein, which of who he shares the same last name *Came out of the closet in 8th grade *His birthday is October 16th, stated in Takes Two to Fall In Love *Logan's favorite color is orange *He has an eleven year-old cat since he was five when his hamster ran away *Logan was bullied when he was younger *Owns a white Honda CR-Z as stated in New, New, New Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Soul Talent Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Male characters Category:William McKinley High School students Category:Main characters